dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Mask of the Phantasm
:You may also be looking for the DVD release for this movie. Batman: Mask of the Phantasm was the first movie based on , released on December 25, 1993. Plot While Batman is busting one of his illicit operations, gangster Chuckie Sol attempts to make his getaway on wheels from a high-rise parking garage. He is confronted by a shadowy figure in a cape, which he assumes to be Batman. However, it is instead a different costumed figure, with a deep, echoing voice, a death's head mask, and a vicious blade on the end of one arm. A frightened Chuckie tries to run down the new threat, but as his target disappears in a cloud of smoke, Chuckie instead smashes through the wall of the parking structure and crashes into an adjoining building, dead on impact. Witnesses note Batman's arrival on the scene, and most jump to the conclusion that the vigilante has finally let one of his normally non-lethal pursuits go too far. The Batman is still a mysterious and frightening figure to much of the public at this time. Fueling the anti-Bat bias is councilman Arthur Reeves, a vocal opponent of the Batman's methods and a major thorn in the side of Commissioner James Gordon. Reeves goes over Gordon's head to recruit police officers who share his distaste for the Dark Knight's activities. Meanwhile, Andrea Beaumont flies into Gotham City, contacting her old friend Reeves, who asks Andrea about an old acquaintance of hers: Bruce Wayne. She dismissively calls the relationship "ancient history", but a flashback tells a different story... :While visiting his parents' grave, a young Bruce Wayne overhears a younger Andrea visiting her mother's, talking to her as though she is still alive. The two strike up a conversation, and sparks immediately fly. :''Bruce has spent the last fifteen years of his life training himself to fight injustice, and is now very close to beginning the fight. That night, he dons a ski mask and confronts a group of thieves hijacking a truck of goods. When he yells at the crooks to surrender, they laugh at him and attack. Bruce's martial arts training and advanced equipment make short work of the thugs, and he is elated to see that his training has paid off. Then the remaining thug starts up the truck, and a simple job becomes a high-speed chase on the highway, ending in a crash that nearly kills Bruce and his quarry. :''The next morning, Bruce is recuperating and relentlessly practicing his jiu-jitsu on the lawn. He says "The Plan" has gotten off to a good start, but he needs a way of striking fear into his enemies. :''Andrea visits, tired of waiting for Bruce to call. To his surprise, she shows him a few moves of her own, and they end up in a tangle on the ground. Laughing, he kisses her, and Alfred turns away discreetly... Gangster Buzz Bronski, an old associate of Chuckie Sol's, visits his grave at night and drops a desultory wreath by the headstone. But then Bronski is confronted by the same mysterious figure and chased through the graveyard, yelling for his bodyguards. Buzz falls into an open grave, and the statue above it is tipped inside, crushing him to death. His bodyguards arrive in time to see his remains, and a figure in a cape disappearing over the next rise. The next day, headlines confirm eyewitness accounts that Batman has turned to killing. Commissioner Gordon refuses to believe it, and tells Reeves that he will have no part in his crusade. While spying on Reeves and Andrea having dinner, Batman has another flashback: :''Bruce and Andrea have been dating for a while now, and tour the Gotham World's Fair together. Afterwards, Andrea takes him to meet her father, Carl Beaumont, a high-powered Gotham businessman (Bruce also meets a young Reeves, a hotshot lawyer in Beaumont's company). Bruce receives Carl's stamp of approval, but their meeting is crashed by shady mobster Salvatore Valestra. Excusing themselves, Bruce and Andrea see a street performer being harassed by a motorcycle gang. Bruce tells Andrea to stay put, and leaps into the fray. With his training, he easily knocks out two of the gang, but, catching sight of Andrea's terrified expression, he becomes distracted for a crucial second, and takes a blow to the chest that knocks him to the ground, allowing the gang to escape with the performer's money box. :''That evening, Bruce paces Wayne Manor in agitation: he has realized that he must choose between Andrea or his vow to fight crime. There is simply no way he can have both. During a rainstorm, he goes to his parents' grave, and begs to be released from his vow: when he made it, he never expected that he could find happiness with someone else. No answers come from his parents' tomb, but Andrea, who knows him very well by now, appears next to him and gives him the answer he needs. Valestra, now old and failing in health, panics on seeing the headlines about Sol and Bronski's murders, and meets Reeves in private, asking him to confirm that the Batman is hitting "our people". Reeves confirms it, but hastily excuses himself, feeling he doesn't need Valestra anymore. While investigating possible connections between Sol and Bronski, Batman finds that they were partners in several joint ventures, along with Valestra. Finding his past resurfacing, Batman examines old photos of the three gangsters, one of which includes Carl Beaumont. :''On the cliff overlooking the sea behind Wayne Manor, Bruce proposes to Andrea. She is astonished—she never really believed that Bruce would choose her over "The Plan", but Bruce declares that whatever plan he has for his life, she is now part of it. They embrace, but are interrupted by a swarm of bats erupting from a hole in the ground. :''Bruce drops Andrea off at her home, where she notices other cars parked outside. It appears odd as her father usually woudn't see clients this late. Bruce and Valestra's "chauffeur", standing watch outside, catch a quick glimpse of each other before he leaves. :''The next morning, Bruce climbs up from exploring the cave under the Manor, which is much more extensive than he'd thought. Alfred is waiting, and regretfully gives Bruce a message: Andrea, returning his ring, saying she has to leave, and telling him to forget her. :''Heartbroken, and having nothing left to hold him back, he adopts a new, terrifying appearance as "Batman", and resumes his crusade. Seeing no other choice, Valestra goes, alone, to meet The Joker, with whom he has some past history. Valestra offers to hire him to kill Batman. Joker appears not to be interested, but Valestra angrily reminds him that "his hands are just as dirty" as theirs, and that Batman will surely come for him next. Joker loses his temper briefly, then laughs assures his "old pal" that no one will never hurt him... Batman confronts Andrea in her hotel room, demanding to know what she knows about the gangster murders. She claims ignorance, then coldly orders him out of the room. As he starts to leave, he spitefully asks her whether she's still following her father's orders. She retorts that he's the only one in the room being controlled by his parents—apparently she knows who he really is. But as soon as he's gone, she collapses onto her bed, sobbing uncontrollably. Later that night, the shadowy vigilante enters Valestra's mansion to execute him, only to find he is too late: Valestra has been poisoned by Joker venom. Sitting in his lap is a surveillance camera, and a radio from which comes Joker's voice. Sheepishly, he admits that he messed up, and the mysterious vigilante isn't Batman after all. Realizing the danger, the vigilante leaps from the building's window just as the package in Valestra's lap explodes. Batman confronts the vigilante, chasing him across several rooftops, but is then confronted by a police task force with orders to arrest him. As the vigilante vanishes in a cloud of smoke, Batman flees, and is pursued into a construction site by a tactical squad under Harvey Bullock's command. Seeing Batman above, one over-eager officer empties his submachine gun at the building, hitting a propane tank and igniting an explosion that knocks Batman senseless. He is forced to buy time by removing his cape and cowl and sending them flying up towards the police helicopter, distracting the task force while he escapes to the ground floor. Now unmasked, and severely dazed by the explosion, he stumbles to the end of an alley, with the police right behind him, and no means of escape... until Andrea appears in her car and tells him to get in. Bruce jumps in and she speeds away, leaving the police behind. That evening, Andrea tells him what really happened the last night they saw each other: :''Andrea returned home to find her father in the clutches of three mobsters: Sol, Bronski, and Valestra. Beaumont had been doing business with them, but now they've discovered that he's been embezzling, and he must die. Beaumont begs for one more chance, saying that he can return their money, with interest by no later than the next day. Valestra agrees to give him that one last chance. But as soon as they are gone, Beaumont tells Andrea they must leave town immediately; the money will actually take weeks to free up, and Valestra won't wait. Andrea pleads that she and Bruce have just become engaged, but Carl tells her that they will both be dead by the next day if they don't escape. Anguished, Andrea asks why her father has ruined both their lives, and Carl swears that he will make things right again... Andrea fills in the rest of the story; she and Carl escaped to Europe, and Carl was eventually able to pay back the gangsters' money, with interest, but they still wanted revenge. Bruce reaches the obvious conclusion: Carl had to find another way to rid himself and Andrea of the mobsters, so he has been hunting them down, one by one. Realizing that Andrea had no choice but to leave him, he remembers his love for her, and the two spend the night together. The next morning, he sees her off. Alfred is happy for his master, but Bruce is unsure whether he can still make the same choice he made ten years before. But while he is looking over the photo of Carl Beaumont and the three gangsters, he realizes something: Valestra's chauffeur, standing in the background, is actually the Joker before his transformation, likely making him the killer's next target. In his office, Reeves fumes about the police's failure to catch Batman, but is confronted in secret by the Joker. The Joker reveals that he's seen the actual killer and reminds Reeves about his own history with the mobsters. Joker now has his own pet theory: Reeves has hired the mysterious vigilante to eliminate the witnesses to his dealings with Valestra and the mob, meaning that, according to that theory, Joker himself is next on Reeves's list. Flustered, Reeves denies it, but then Andrea telephones his office to cancel their dinner date. Needing no further proof, Joker stabs Reeves with a needle, injecting him with a slow-acting version of his Joker toxin. Reeves is rushed to the hospital, laughing hysterically. A doctor sedates him, warning him that he must stay calm in order to let the toxin run its course. But as soon as he is alone, Batman confronts him, demanding to know what Joker wanted. Reeves confesses: Beaumont enlisted his help in getting himself and Andrea out of town, and kept quietly in touch over the years. Later, when Reeves was running for office for the first time, Beaumont refused his pleas for financial assistance. So Reeves, broke and desperate, sold Beaumont's whereabouts to the mob, being told that they were not going to harm Beaumont, and that they just wanted their embezzled money returned. Remembering it all causes Reeves to start laughing all over again as Batman leaves in disgust, and the doctors rush in to try and settle him down. Realizing the truth, Batman rushes to Andrea's hotel room to confront her, but she is gone. Then the Joker calls the room, telling her he's sending her a gift. Batman looks out the window to see a toy plane flying towards the room, carrying a bomb. He manages to detonate it before it gets inside, but remembers where he once saw a toy plane like that. Outside the Joker's hideout, in the ruins of the World's Fair, Andrea remembers what brought her to this point: :''Andrea returns home from grocery shopping, to see Valestra's chauffeur emerging from the house. He walks past her without saying a word, and she rushes inside and screams upon finding her father dead. Inside his hideout, the Joker is confronted by the killer, but he's already managed to deduce the vigilante's identity as Andrea herself, and the two fight. Andrea appears to have the upper hand, until the Joker escapes and lures her into the path of a gigantic aircraft engine, which sucks her off her feet and nearly kills her until Batman arrives in a Batcycle and crashes it into the engine rotors, destroying it. Batman confronts Andrea: he now knows her father is dead, and she has been killing his tormentors, one by one. She actually arrived in Gotham earlier to kill Chuckie Sol and use her father as a scapegoat if necessary. Andrea says she has nothing left except her revenge on the men who ruined their lives. Batman pleads with her to leave, and let him apprehend Joker his way. Elsewhere, Joker starts a countdown to blow up the entire complex. Batman's pursuit of Joker takes him through the old exhibitions, and Joker distracts him with a set of boobytraps, long enough to don a jetpack and fly into the sky. Batman manages to jump onto his back and yank him off course, causing them both to crash and leaving them exhausted. Then Andrea reappears and grabs hold of Joker. Batman pleads with her to run, but she refuses. The bombs explode, and the entire complex begins to burn. Both the Joker and Andrea disappear in a cloud of smoke. Before he can follow them, the ground collapses under Batman and he falls into a sewer line, which carries him away from the inferno. In the Batcave, Bruce laments that he was unable to save Andrea. Sadly, Alfred tells him that Andrea was beyond redemption. Then Bruce notices a glint in the distance, and finds a locket that belonged to Andrea weged in a nook in the cave wall: inside is a picture of her and Bruce. Desolate, Bruce realizes that she must be alive, but is still lost to him. On a cruise ship out at sea, one of the passengers notices Andrea standing alone at the rail. He starts to introduce himself, but notices her rather cold greeting, and mourning veil. She wishes to be left alone. Batman stands on a rooftop overlooking the city, as he has done countless times before. Whether by fate or by design, it seems he cannot escape his purpose. Seeing the Bat-signal light up the sky, he throws off his reverie, and swings into the night. Continuity * The movie serves as the Batman Begins of the DCAU. Though much of the story is original, there are many plot elements derived from the character's classic DC Comics origin stories. Besides the origins given by creator Bob Kane, there are tributes to Frank Miller's Batman: Year One, and Mike Barr's Batman: Year Two, particularly the latter's ill-fated romance between Bruce Wayne and a young woman linked to a murderous vigilante (the Reaper) who greatly resembled the "Phantasm" character. * The Phantasm would not reappear in DCAU continuity until the Batman Beyond-era episode "Epilogue", in which Amanda Waller tells the tale of an agent she hired to kill the parents of young Terry McGinnis. Though the assassin is never named, the silent depiction of the event clearly shows the Phantasm stalking the family. However, a visibly aged Andrea Beaumont refuses to complete the assignment, citing Bruce Wayne's refusal to resort to murder to achieve his goals and doing so would dishonor what he stood for. Background information Production notes * Because it was a feature film, the movie featured scenes of violence that could not have been shown on the original series. These include: ** The deliberate murders (though they are performed off-screen) of Chuckie Sol, Buzz Bronski and Salvatore Valestra (the first actual fatality caused by Joker gas). ** Andrea kneeing Joker in the groin during the fight in his hideout. ** Batman kicking Joker in the face, hard enough to bloody his nose and knock out one of his teeth. ** Batman's arm being knifed by the propeller of Joker's toy plane, causing a small spray of blood. ** Batman and Joker both bleeding after crashing his jetpack. * The film was only released for a very brief theatrical run, since the producers did not anticipate high receipts. However, it was very well-reviewed, with some critics going so far as to suggest it as the most accurate depiction of Batman that had yet existed outside of the comics world (in stark contrast to the live-action films directed by Tim Burton and Joel Schumacher). Upon release on home video, the video found a wider audience and is now considered something of a cult classic. Given this favorable reception, Bruce Timm expressed some remorse that they had not tried to market the film more aggressively before the theatrical release. Production inconsistencies * Valestra's silver waistcoat disappears when Joker shoves him into the roller coaster. * When Batman first sees the photo of Carl Beaumont and the gangsters, Beaumont is looking directly at the camera. However, when Batman later identifies the Joker in the photo, Beaumont is looking off to the side. * Andrea claims to have been waiting for Bruce to call her shortly after they first met, but in their first scene together, they only exchange names and not telephone numbers. Trivia * In Batman Begins, Bruce Wayne uses a similar ski mask outfit used in this film before using a batsuit, it is unknown if this was an homage by the film makers. * Dana Delany would work with Kevin Conroy and Mark Hamill again in the three part episode "World's Finest" as Lois Lane. * The idea of the mob hiring Joker to kill Batman would be used again in the movie The Dark Knight. The Dark Knight uses many other (smaller) ideas from this film, including, but not limited to; Batman causing a large semi truck to topple over onto its side and using a Batcycle (or Bat-Pod) at the end of the film instead of the Batmobile. * The name "Phantasm" is not used in any way, shape, or form within the context of the storyline. Without the credits of the movie, Andrea Beaumont's alter-ego would be practically nameless. * One of the thugs in the semi truck heist is named "Radomski", shown in the newspaper where he claims to be innocent. This is a homage to Eric Radomski. * Stacy Keach voices both Carl Beaumont and the Phantasm, encouraging the red herring belief that they are the same person. This type of red herring was used again in "Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker" when Mark Hamill voiced Jordan Pryce (the prime suspect for the new Joker). * According to the (unofficial) DCAU timeline, Dick Grayson should have already moved into Wayne Manor at the latter part of the story's timeframe. However, it is unclear if the Robin identity yet exists, and Dick Grayson does not appear in the movie at all. ** The novelization of the movie shows Dick in college. * The fate of the Joker is left unrevealed in the movie, but confirms that he survived Andrea's wrath: ** A DCAU comic expanding on the movie's events provides an explanation: Andrea drags him into the sewer below and they fight for a while until an explosion from above separates them and knocks Joker into the water, where he is carried away by the current. * The fair is inspired by the 1964 New York World's Fair; the song playing is similar to "There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow" which played in the Disney/General Electric sponsored "Progressland". Cast Uncredited appearances * Jonesy * Palmer * Skaz * Virginia Quotes Category:A to Z Category:Feature Films